Prior art collapsible umbrellas mainly use a spring disposed inside the umbrella rod to provide urging forces to ap lunger in the umbrella rod. The plunger drives a rope, which is attached thereto, to move to preset positions to complete a closing or opening operation. Although existing designs can achieve an automatic opening and closing effect, they are complicated in structure and often malfunction because a large portion of the rope moves in the interior of the umbrella rod. Furthermore, due to the insufficient length of rope, it also often leads to a partial opening or closing of the umbrella. It is desirable to have improvements made on such a prior art closing mechanism.
In view of the above problems, the primary object of the invention is to provide an innovative closing mechanism used for a quadruple folding collapsible umbrella. According to the invention, the length of the rope is increased and a large portion of the rope is disposed outside the umbrella rod. Thus it can overcome the shortcomings of a prior art means and enhance the performance of a collapsible umbrella. Now the structure and features of het invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.